MGM Home Entertainment
1980-1982: MGM/CBS Home Video 1980-1981 In 1980, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer joined forces with CBS Video Enterprises, and for less than two years, the company's name was known as MGM/CBS Home Video. These were their first logos. 1981-1982 These logos were short-lived like their 1980 counterparts, though by about half a year longer. MGM-CBS_Home_Video_(1980).jpg|1980-1981 opening logo CBS_Video_(1980).jpg|1980-1981 closing logo MGM-CBS_Home_Video_(1981).jpg|1981-1982 opening logo CBS_Video_(1981).jpg|1981-1982 closing logo 1982-1999: MGM/UA Home Video 1982-1993 In 1982, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer merged with United Artists, and CBS was no longer partnered with MGM (it moved to 20th Century Fox Film Corporation). The two companies (Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and United Artists) were formed to make MGM/UA Home Video. The logo appears on the 1985, 1989 and 1991 VHS prints of The Wizard of Oz (1939) and on VHS releases of early films with the 1987 MGM logo (the one with the "An MGM/UA Communications Company" byline). Starting in late 1989, a preceding logo appeared at the very beginning and end of VHS tapes of MGM installments. The logo contained a copyright stamp, which included the year of when the VHS tape was released. This preceding logo lasted until 2005. Also, beginning in 1990, in countries outside of North America, MGM/UA Home Video titles were distributed by Warner Home Video. The fanfare music for this logo actually debuted on the 1981 CBS Video logo. Logo MGM-UA_Home_Video_(1982).jpg|1982-1993 logo Warning scroll This warning scroll can seen on MGM/CBS and MGM/UA Home Video's VHS tapes from the 1980s, including the 1985 and 1989 (50th Anniversary Edition) VHS releases of The Wizard of Oz. MGM_Warning_Scroll1_(1981).jpg MGM_Warning_Scroll2_(1981).jpg MGM_Warning_Scroll3_(1981).jpg 1993-1999 Two variants of this logo were made. The first variant, which appears at the beginning of MGM/UA Home Video titles, is about 20 seconds long. The closing variant is much shorter, at about 7 seconds. The logo can be found on all MGM/UA Family Entertainment titles on VHS from 1996, as well as on 1993-1996 prints of The Wizard of Oz, and early DVDs of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures films, including The Wizard of Oz, Goldeneye, Red Dawn and Species. Logo MGM_UA_Home_Video_1993.png|1993-1999 logo (DVD Version, Opening) MGM-UA_Home_Video_(1993).jpg|1993-1999 logo (Opening) Vlcsnap-2011-08-31-17h17m53s15.png|1993-1999 logo (DVD Version, Closing) Vlcsnap-2015-01-20-12h29m11s124.png|1993-1999 logo (Closing) Warning screen MGM_Warning_Screen_(1990).jpg|VHS/Laserdisc Vlcsnap-2015-01-27-17h10m17s213.png|DVD MGM_UA_French_FBI_Warning.png|DVD (French) MGM_UA_Spanish_FBI_Warning.png|DVD (Spanish) This warning screen also appeared on New Line Home Video titles on VHS. Turner Entertainment Founded in 1986 by Ted Turner, Turner Entertainment owned the rights to Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures films, but in 1996, when Time Warner purchased Turner, it now owns the rights to Warner Bros. films. Turner_Entertainment_(1987).jpg 1998-Present: MGM Home Entertainment 1998-2005 (VHS version) After MGM/UA Home Video was renamed MGM Home Entertainment, all movies and other installments distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer contained this logo when released on VHS. It lasted until the VHS format phased out. 1998-2003 (DVD version) For the same reason explained above, MGM DVD became the company's new name for further DVD releases of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films. 2003-Present (DVD version) Very common on current DVDs distributed by MGM Home Entertainment. MGM Home Entertainment (1998).jpg|1998-2005 logo (VHS version) MGM DVD (1998).jpg|1998-2003 logo (DVD version) MGM_DVD_(2003).jpg|2003-present logo (DVD version) Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer